


Chess Moves

by AcquiredMadness



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: And a not so huggable Top!Bayley, And to your left an even more pissed off Bayley from Sasha pushing her around, Enter Bratty!Sasha, F/F, Guess what happens??, Hate Sex, Here on your right you have a pissed off Sasha from her MITB loss, Just straight to the point, More like fuck you you're so annoying but also fuck me, She may not hug you but she'll definitely do something else., When you put these two in the same room, baysha, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquiredMadness/pseuds/AcquiredMadness
Summary: It's June 18th, 2018, the monday after MITB and Sasha and Bayley are paired up to face Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan of the Riott Squad. The night unravels in a series of confrontational events, leaving Sasha peeling out of the parking lot of the Van Andel Arena and Bayley left in the rear view. But when the show is done, fans leave, and everyone calls it in for the night, Bayley decides she isn't sleeping until Sasha gets a piece of her mind. No matter how hostile they get.





	Chess Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprung onto me when revisiting one of their grand moments of their (infuriating) on-and-off feud during beginning-mid 2018. Coming across their July 18th episode of Raw, I thought to myself as a joke:
> 
> "Omg can you imagine the hate sex they would have right after Bayley throws the water bottle at Sasha's car because of how pissed off she is??"
> 
> Then all of a sudden....it didn't become a joke anymore. I blinked and found myself 3k deep into writing this one-shot at 3am. Now, I'm sharing this with all of you. Enjoy!

 Chess Moves

 _Italics means thoughts, emphasized word or action._ **Bolded is a flashback.** (….) is an indication that time has passed.

 

_ June 18th, 2018 _

A night that was supposed to go smoothly and rather easily, according to plan, erupted into an avalanche of chaos with no signs of stopping until it destroyed everything in its wake.

Bayley was scheduled for a tag team match with Sasha against Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan tonight. She knew it was going to be a fairly simple win, seeing they've beaten the duo in the past, however, she watched Money in the Bank last night. Everyone watched how Sasha walked into the Money in the Bank ladder match with confidence and left broken. It seemed like every other moment she was being targeted in the most brutal of ways, whether it was breaking Ember Moon's fall by landing on top of an unpropped, steel ladder or being powerbombed into one from Natalya's sheer strength. Bayley found it to be unfair that Sasha would be thrown into another match the next night instead of getting time to rest but, unfortunately, she couldn't fight against what was already put in place. It didn't help they were on rocky grounds in terms of their relationship to boot.

Her plan, however, was to carry this match on her shoulders, leaving Sasha to do the minimum amount of work. The last thing she wanted was for Sasha to hurt herself even more and cause her sore lower back to turn into a serious injury. Even though they aren't really talking to each other, doesn't mean she's going to stop looking out for her. Plus, Bayley already knew Sasha was feeling dejected by the big loss. From their stay in North Little Rock, Arkansas to Rosemont, Illinois, She would hear Sasha go on and on with other people about what she would do when she won the briefcase. It was always "when" instead of "if" when she spoke because she never saw losing as an option.

**"Sasha Banks - Ms. Money in the _Bank_. Money in the _Boss_ Bank. I mean, it writes itself!" Sasha giddily rambles as she waited for her Starbucks order. Although she and Bayley were at the same place, they were separated by the large group of friends they just so happen to share while they traveled to Rosemont, days before the Pay-Per-View.**

**"You can put it all over shirts and those little lunchboxes. Dude, I can hear it now: Sasha Banks _cashing in_ with a _Bank Statement_ to win the Raw Women's championship. Ah!" Sasha squeals, excitedly stomping her feet on the floor before she hugs herself.**

**She couldn't help but fantasize all week about how her newfound power would benefit her once she won it. Bayley, on the other hand, listened from afar with a small grin creeping on her face as Sasha would go over different ideas of slogans to use and how she would use that briefcase to put fear into the other women. She loved hearing the animation in Sasha's voice. Albeit, she wished she could have won her qualifying match between her, Mickie James, and Alexa Bliss in order for her to have a shot at the briefcase as well but she was just as happy that at least Sasha is getting the opportunity to. Even if they weren't able to talk about it together.**

Except that's all it turned out to be.

A fantasy.

The only thing Sasha was able to leave the arena with was bruises and a crushed spirit. She hardly spoke that night and the following day as everyone drove three hours to Grand Rapids, Michigan for the Monday night show. She was heartbroken. Embarrassed. And now she has to come back empty handed and do a tag team match. But Bayley has her plan. And with that plan, all they have to do is follow it so they can pick up the win and just rest for the remainder of the night. Maybe she could convince Sasha to pass by one of the late night diners she looked up and share a milkshake after the show to talk. Something they haven't done in a while.

Of course, nothing goes according to plan. Trying to lighten the load for her and taking control of the match rubbed Sasha the wrong way every time Bayley would forcibly tag her out in order for her to 'take it easy'. Sasha felt almost disrespected. She wasn't crippled or needed to be coddled the way she was in front of the thousands in attendance and the millions watching at home. She already lost at Money in the Bank, she didn't need people to think she was now weak. Because of this, the constant back and forth tag and Sasha underestimating the limitations her bruised back caused her, Sarah Logan was able to catch her with a cheap shot, allowing Liv Morgan to capitalize the moment of weakness and roll her up for the pin.

And there it was. Another fucking embarrassment. Twice within 24 hours.

While the Riott Squad's music blared annoyingly on the sound system as the trio slithered up the ramp with mocking smiles, Bayley saw Sasha's frustration and immediately went to reassure her that her entire goal was to protect her during the match. She could hardly finish her sentence when Sasha shoves her to the mat, gaining an " _Oooh_..." from the on-looking crowd.

The night only grew increasingly worse when they got backstage. Sasha marched down the halls in a brewing cloud of resentment, making everyone that crossed her path quickly deciding to stay the hell out of her way the moment they saw her. Bayley, however, chased after her. Sasha couldn't push her in front of everyone and refuse to hear what she has to say. Problem is, you cannot stop Sasha Banks once she starts boiling. What Bayley hoped would be a chance to explain herself turned into an all-out brawl near the equipment corner. Blows were being exchanged, bodies slammed into whatever was near along with the food, plates, and cups perched on a table for the production team flying through the air. When the dust finally settled, Bayley was holding her arm on the ground, leaning against a trash can, surrounded by utter mess. She tried to catch her breath as a fuming yet panting Sasha towered over her like a shadow before walking away.

Half an hour later as the show continued on, Bayley sat in catering in an attempt to recuperate after all that happened. Mid sip of an ice cold water bottle she snagged from the refreshments, she catches a glimpse of Sasha whizzing by with a jacket thrown on and her small suitcase rolling behind her. It looked like she was leaving early and Bayley couldn't let her slip out the arena without giving her a peace of her mind. Once and for all.

She had so much to say. She only tagged her out as frequently as she did to protect her. Maybe instead of getting in her own head and projecting her aggression out on her, Sasha should just listen. Most of their issues relied on communication and Bayley wished they could sit down and air things out instead of holding it all in until emotions explode and they, unfairly, take it out on each other - mostly Sasha lashing out on her. Since the beginning of this year, the scale has been heavily on Sasha's side. She was the one who betrayed her to get closer to the gold. Several times. Sasha was the one who made things tense between them. Sasha was the one who felt she was in the right and Bayley in the wrong, causing their rift to crack even more. It was always Bayley's misunderstanding. Now, she wanted it to be Bayley's demand.

Bayley chased behind Sasha all the way outside to the parking lot before she called out to her. Sasha never missed a step, though, as she walked up to her rental and threw her suitcase in the truck. Bayley ran up to stop her but the same song and dance that's been occurring all night carried on. Sasha didn't want to talk, she was done. With everything, including Bayley.

"That's it! I'm _done_ helping you and I'm _done_ being your friend!" Sasha snapped in Bayley's face, staring square in her eyes.

Bayley couldn't help but to wear such sadness on her face from that remark, still holding onto her arm that Sasha roughed up in their sporadic brawl. She watched Sasha hop into her car and start the engine before she walked up to her door, pulling at the locked handle for her to get out. Bayley banged on the widow, repeating her name, and Sasha ignored her as if she was a street beggar. She shifted the car's gears and drove off while Bayley ran alongside her, yelling and banging even harder. Bayley, although, stops herself as Sasha leaves her standing in the parking in her rear view.

Rage. All Bayley felt was rage now seething into her blood when she hurls her water bottle with a pitcher's arm at the back of Sasha's rental. The thwack of the contact didn't stop Sasha, though, which infuriated Bayley even more as she watches her turn her way out of the parking lot and into the Michigan streets. After a few long seconds, Bayley twisted her head to the right and spots a few crew members quickly attempting to act natural, as if they didn't just watch that drama unfold with nosy eyes and ears.

"Don't you have a something to do?!" she barks as she takes a menacing step in their direction. "What the fuck are you looking at?!"

The crew members scrambles out of her sight as fast as startled children until it is just her outside. Her chest heaves heavily as she starts feeling her hands lightly tremble. She balls them into tight fists and storms her way back into the arena, already knowing exactly what her next move is going to be.

If Sasha wants to leave, she can do the exact same. Fuck the show.

_June 18th, 2018. 10:15pm._

Bayley slams her car door and treks through the parking garage into the lobby of the hotel just about everyone was staying at. She made time to quickly shower and change clothes before the show ended so she'd be able to beat the traffic and fans that might linger around for a photo. The entire ride she was fuming, getting hotter and hotter by the minute every time she replayed any of the several occurrences that transpired over the last few hours. Everything she's ever done for Sasha has always been for her benefit and this is how she's repaid? By being treated like some random stranger she just met?

No, that ends tonight.

Bayley walks up to the front desk, running an agitated hand through her dark brown hair before landing them both on the front desk, unconsciously gripping the ends of the countertop.

"Hi, would you happen to tell me which room Sasha Banks is in?" she tries to power out a friendly and calm voice but it comes out jagged and firm instead.

The clerk behind the counter visibly hesitates with a grimace, knowing that she can't just give away private information of a performer at will. Especially to someone unknown.

"Don't worry, I'm one of the WWE Talent as well. I have a room here," Bayley quickly identifies herself to ease any suspicion, fishing her room key out of her pocket and holding it up for the clerk to see. "She left some things back at the show and because she's not answering her phone, I don't know which room is hers. I just want to drop them off."

"And your name is?" the clerk responds for good measure with her hands on the keyboard.

"Bayley. Room 203," Bayley answers stiffly.

The little friendly facade she was holding onto now dissipates. No fault to the employee, she's just doing her job, but her fuse at the moment was short and just standing there longer than she wants to is becoming unbearable. Her fingers tap on the counter impatiently as she waits for a room number.

"Sasha's room is 226." the clerk kindly smiles once pulling up the information. Bayley gives her a low 'thank you' back, unable to find the energy to even fake smile back.

..........

Her footsteps echoes as monstrous stomps in her head as she walked down the halls. The heat in her body swirls into adrenaline as she plays all the possible scenarios as to how Sasha would respond to seeing her unannounced. All she knew was that she was not going to allow Sasha to overpower her, neither verbally nor physically. Not anymore

Bayley strolls right up to the white door. 226 on the gold plaque. She thought to herself how she should have asked the front desk clerk for an extra key so she should burst right in and catch Sasha off-guard but after a few extra second on the matter, she's glad she didn't. She would have been moving based on her intense emotions and that's something she tries not to do.

She lands three heavy knocks on the door, quickly raising her thumb to cover the peephole. If Sasha saw it was her, she might have her standing out there all night out of spite.

The other side stays quiet, however. She hears no movement. Again, she knocks harshly on the door. If Sasha was sleeping, she's about to woken up now.

"THE DOOR SAYS 'DO NOT DISTURB'. READ IT AND LEAVE!" an irritated voice roars from inside.

Bayley glances down at the silver door handle and sure enough, the 'do not disturb' sign hung from it. Somehow she didn't notice it before but a little piece of thin cardboard isn't going to stop her from coming in.

THUD. THUD. THUD.

"Are you deaf?!" the voice suddenly gets closer to the door before it stops for a brief second. Bayley knew Sasha was looking through the door viewer just to be met with the darkness of her thumb blocking her sight. The clashing of the metal locks move anyways.

"What the hell do you wa-"

Sasha's words are cut short when she comes face to face with Bayley. No ponytail, no colorful gear, no smiles, just a red, bomber jacket thrown over a black shirt and dark jeans with her mouth in a hard line. Sasha had a feeling it was her but then thought it was someone trying to pull some kind of joke on her when they wouldn't introduce themselves. Right away Sasha goes to slam the door on Bayley when Bayley's hand crashes against the metal with a loud pound, keeping the door from closing. Without wasting any second and preventing to cause yet another public scene, she walks right into the room, pushing Sasha to the side before she slams the door behind her herself.

"You have some _nerve_ walking in here after that stunt you just pulled," Sasha snarls at Bayley as she watched her just stomp into her room as if she paid for it. Shutting off all her forms of contact and changing into a long and soft, light blue sweater, all she wanted to do was sleep. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen now.

"You dented the back of my car. That's a fucking _rental_ , you asswipe. You're going to pay for those charges, I swear to-"

"Oh, _I_ have some nerve?" Bayley spins around to face Sasha, pointing to herself in complete disbelief. " _I_ have some nerve?! You humiliated me three times tonight! You made me look like a fucking DUMBASS in front the staff inside the arena and the crew outside when you wanted to storm off like a little baby. Not to mention you punking me out in front of the entire fucking WWE universe."

"Oh, boo hoo! Bayley's feelings are hurt! Somebody run and give her a hug!" Sasha ridicules her in a child-like voice before rolling her eyes. "You can save the bullshit. I'm sick of having to hold your hand and coddle you when I just suffered back to back loses over matches I could have easily won."

" _Coddle me?!_ " Bayley's voice now climbs a few volumes out of frustration. Even though she knows there are neighboring people all around them probably trying to rest at this late time, she seriously felt as if she was going to lose her sanity.

"I worked my ass off to try to help you!"

"Oh wow, what big help! I don't need _anyone_ to help me with _anything_. Never have and never will." Sasha's face tightens as she points her finger into Bayley's face.

"I came into this world by myself and you better bet your ass that I will go through trenches by myself, as well. I told you to leave me alone and you kept persisting like a little gnat. After I bounced that bowl off your face, you would think you would take the damn hint."

" _GOD_ , I'm tired of your fucking temper tantrums, Sasha." Bayley throws her hands up, dragging them down her face and muffling her anguished groaning as she slowly walks in a circle. "All you are is dramatic! Everywhere you go, you bring a fucking hurricane of dramatics! All I've ever tried to do is do right by you but you don't give a damn about anyone else in the room but yourself.

"You don't fucking know me." Sasha steps to Bayley with a dangerously low growl and eyes narrowed tight enough to shoot lasers that could burn through the walls.

This intimidation tactic makes Bayley laugh. She closes the distance between them, unbothered by the rising tensions.

" _Oh_ , I know exactly who you are, you _ungrateful bitch_."

"What did you call me?!"

"That's all that you are. _Ungrateful_. Ungrateful and narrow-minded from your own selfishness. That's why you lost at Money in the Bank, lost at the Rumble, lost at the Elimination Chamber, and haven't on had a singles match on a pay-per-view since last year. Nobody wants to give you a run at anything because of your _mouth_. You have a shit ass attitude that nobody can fucking stand. The fact that I _still_ even put up with your miserable ass should be grounds for an award!" Bayley taunts with a huge smile before her face switches back into its hard and cold exterior.

Sasha glares back at her with such hatred. She has been clenching her teeth so hard that her jaw was throbbing with aches. She could feel the heat bubble under her cheeks and the stinging behind her eyes. How dare Bayley come all the way to her hotel room and tell her off like this? Yelling and talking over her like she was a child? She couldn't even find the words to fire back because of how irate she was.

"You said you're done with me but, newsflash bitch, I'm done with _you_." Bayley jabs her finger into Sasha's chest, causing her to fall back a few steps. "We'll see how long it takes for you to realize how badly you need me when you get attacked by the Riott Squad and whoever the fuck else every week and you notice how nobody in that locker room is coming out to help you."

Sasha's hand immediately pierces through the air like a flash of light and connects with Bayley's soft flesh, forcing her face to twist completely to the side. The harsh crisp ricochets through the room and bounces off the walls like someone amplified the slap with speakers. Sasha's breathing, also, seems louder - almost winded from all the breaths she was suppressing in. Bayley snaps her head back in Sasha's direction, gawking at her with widen eyes of shock as her hand gingerly touches where she's been struck.

The silence between them, however, was louder than any slap or exhales. They stared at each other like enemies standing before one another, seeing who was going to quickly draw their weapon and shoot the other first. Sasha raises her hand for another blow, really wanting it to land harder than before and _hurt_ , when Bayley snatches her wrist mid-air. Sasha struggles with the restraint as Bayley's grip tightens with every move she makes. Their feet shuffle with a small dance as Sasha goes to finish the job with her free left hand, swinging for Bayley like a cat with claws, hoping to leave a scratch somewhere. Bayley dodges the attempts, jerking her neck back a number of times, barely missing Sasha's aim before she muscled her way into grabbing her other wrist.

Spinning her around fast enough to get the upper hand, Bayley pins Sasha's back against the nearby, closed bathroom door, pressing her body against hers to subdue her movements. Soft whimpering leaves Sasha's lips as she strains against Bayley's hawk vice, realizing how much stronger she felt compared to how she usually remembered. She, also, could smell a light scent of vanilla exuding from Bayley, something so sweet on her nose. This with the warmth of Bayley on her, had her head swirling along with the fire she was already experiencing.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that?" Sasha mutters in a voice that was supposed to be tight and menacing yet was wavering and almost whispered. She was cracking beyond her control at the worst timing but Bayley didn't flinch.

"Oh, don't talk to _you_ like that but you can to me?" Bayley scoffs, impressed. "You can make me feel like shit but can't take it in return? Typical Sasha. A coward."

The moment of weakness Sasha briefly held is instantly replaced with white, hot anger again, giving her the energy to kick at Bayley's shins, breaking the hold she had on her. Bayley stumbles back, groaning out in pain as she crouches over to soothe her leg out of reflex.

"At least I try to strive for something! When was the last time you held the title, huh?! When was the last time you tried to do anything outside of being a laughing stock?!" Sasha snaps in a voice she almost didn't recognize. It was heavy and dark, vicious like a rabid animal lashing out after being backed into a corner.

Taking advantage of Bayley's vulnerability, Sasha seizes Bayley's face to look at her, squeezing her lower half tightly as she stares at her dead in the eyes.

"Don't fucking try to _demonize_ me for setting a goal and chasing after it!" she commanded with a fierce growl. "Do you hear me?!"

"Sure, maybe I lack aggressiveness to be a champion at times but at least I'm true to myself." Bayley replies through pursed lips as her face was still being gripped. "I can live with knowing that if I really wanted it, I could win it-"

She manages to wrench out of Sasha's clutches, pushing her away to resume their face to face standoff.

"-But with you, that's _all_ you ever see - all you ever care about. You'd be so willing to sacrifice your friendship, _our_ relationship, to chase something without thinking about the aftermath. And then, _you lose!_ " Bayley laughs once again, this time throwing up her hands in a shrug.

"You lose! _Every time!_ So, you stab me in the back for no fucking reason just to go back to the end of the line. But I'm here to tell you that all that shit ends tonight."

Sasha tenses have yet dropped as she balls her hands. "Fuck you."

Fuck _you_!" Bayley answers right back.

"Fuck you!" Sasha one-ups.

"Fuck! You!" Bayley, now nose-to-nose to Sasha, with a small height difference that allows her to be the one that loomed over as the taller one. Through her peripheral, she notices Sasha's fist at her sides, ready as if she was going to throw a punch at any given moment.

"You hit me again and you're going to regret it." Bayley cautiously warns her through narrowed eyes.

It gets quiet again. Dead quiet. Both girls waiting for the other to react. It's been a long night already and now instead of the calm night Bayley anticipated earlier in the day, cozying at a diner over a milkshake and talking out their issues, they've been screaming and fighting each other like two arch rivals. They're both confident that the front desk has been called by the neighbors - either that or they're listening with their ears pressed to the wall - but at the moment, they didn't care. It was about making a point and taking a stand.

At the same, there's this....emotion in the air that is thick all around them. A sense of temptation. And although Sasha feels enough fury to start a match right there in middle of her hotel room, instead she finds herself cocking her head to the side. A sudden twinkle in her brown eyes.

She springs forward, evaporating the space between them and kisses her. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pressing her body up on her as she moves her lips against a startled Bayley who shoves her almost immediately.

" _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ " Bayley spazzes, looking onto Sasha with wild eyes as wipes her lips with the back of her hand.

Recovering from the stumbled back steps she took from that push, Sasha proudly smirks, licking the bottom of her lips to taste the green apple chapstick she figured Bayley was wearing. When they used to travel together, it was one of her go-to's to keep her lips moisturized.

" _What_? Did I catch you off guard?" Sasha strolls back towards Bayley, reaching her hand up to her red jacket, lightly sliding her fingers against the zipper tracks. This unanticipated change of attitude gave Bayley intense whiplash as her brows crease, one set higher than the other, as she gawks down at Sasha like she's crazed but Sasha knew better than that look.

"Please. Don't act like this isn't what you wanted." Sasha's slender fingers trail from the tracks to the small pocket on Bayley's left arm, fiddling with the zipper there. "To come here, tell me to fuck off, and then prove your dominance by getting me to shut up when I call you out on your bullshit."

Despite the sudden mood switch, Sasha knew she was onto something. Bayley already had a few instances where she could have stopped Sasha in her tracks off or swat away her hands from her personal space but she does nothing. She stands there and allows it, although trying to keep up the face of "disgust". It's already known that actions are much louder than words. And right now, Bayley letting Sasha touch her after her previous warning is saying a lot.

" _Tell me, Bayley_....how many times did you rehearse your little monologue for me, hm?" Sasha pouts, batting her lashes several times as she leaned up against Bayley's front. She couldn't get enough of the vanilla she was wearing.

"Did it take all night? From when I left the show to the moment I opened the door? Maybe decided to drink something to give you some extra courage?"

Bayley has been resisting this game Sasha was clearly playing. This was all chess moves in order to get the upper hand, in order to dismiss everything she has said to her. Sasha is a master at manipulation, giving a false sense of security before she yanks the rug out from underneath you and joins the crowd of those laughing. But despite telling herself this, reminding her of who she's dealing with, she feels her defenses weakening.

"You wish I thought about you that much, Sasha." Bayley grumbles with her eyes watching Sasha's every move, as close as she kept getting.

"Aw, I know you do. You wouldn't have found out my room number and came here if you didn't."

"I _came here_ to set things straight between you and me." Bayley clarifies. "I'm not allowing you to walk all over me anymore. I'm done with it. Whether you want to accept it or not."

Sasha's hands now creep inside of Bayley's jacket, caressing her warm sides ever so gently. " _Prove it._ " she provokes with the faintest moan within her words. She stares up into Bayley's eyes, now mischievously smiling at her.

"Make me apologize. Make me remorseful for hurting Bayley's sensitive, little feelings. For walking all over her and saying mean things to her. _Make big bad Sasha say sorry._ " she teases with a poke of her lips.

"I'll make you do more than that." Bayley swiftly wraps her arms around Sasha, lifting her off her feet, and powering her onto her nearby queen-sized bed.

Sasha squeals at this move of control as Bayley props herself on top of her.

"Did I manage to piss you off?" she laughs.

"Shut up." Bayley's stone cold face replies before she presses her lips against Sasha's.

She didn't know why she was doing this, how this was going to solve anything but, at the same time, this would solve things. This shows Sasha that she means business. It shows her she's not going to be the pushover anymore and she's fully in charge. This tells Sasha that the hands of this game has changed. She's player one now.

Bayley's mouths feverishly moves from Sasha's lips to her jaw and the side of her neck, all while Sasha extends her legs around Bayley's hips and runs her hands through Bayley's hair. She loved this more than she thought she would. It gave her a rush, a pump of excitement when Bayley picked her up and slammed her on to the soft, cushiony bed. Perhaps the difference between falling back first onto a hard mat and a bed is all it took to want Bayley to ravish her.

Bayley zeros in on a specific spot on Sasha's neck and begins sucking on it, harshly. There was no room for softness or taking things slow. That isn't what this is and Sasha certainly doesn't deserve any of that treatment from her. It was fast, aggressive, and hunger driven. Bayley selfishly wanted this for herself, same as Sasha.

She goes from sucking to a few licks at the warm skin before Bayley grazes her teeth on it for a pinch of a nibble, getting a flinch in return.

" _DON'T_ bite me." Sasha jumps up with her teeth gritted, smacking Bayley hard on her back. "Fucking watch it."

Bayley ignores Sasha, nipping her again out of defiance, making Sasha hiss. Bayley quickly returns to kissing her way up back to her mouth, catching Sasha's tongue immediately on contact. Bayley hand extends down to Sasha's leg wrapped around her and strokes her, slowly prying her free so she could have access to her thighs.

" _Fuck_..." the words barely escaped Sasha's lips as she arches her back and pushes her chest against Bayley's. She tries to breathe regularly but soft moans come out as exhales instead while Bayley's fingers swirled in patterns, closer and closer to edge of her panties she wore under her sweater.

But before her touch was made, Bayley pulls back, also separating from a kiss that was growing needier on Sasha's side.

"Argh! Why did you stop?!" Sasha questions sharply. She could feel her body pulsing and stopping randomly wasn't the next course of action she was expecting.

"You _want me_ , Sasha." Bayley speaks. "You're good at pretending that you don't care but you know....you want me."

Sasha glares up at Bayley, nearly panting as Bayley hovered over her with her own twisted smile.

"You want my undivided attention. You want me to hold you, to touch you. That's why you do all of this. You want me to react to you."

Sasha rolls her eyes with a scoff. "Whatever you say." she casually dismisses as she leans up to grab Bayley and lower her into another kiss.

However, Bayley puts her hands up, jumping off of Sasha and getting to her feet next to the bed before she could touch her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasha's temper starts rising with a snarl. Bayley just shrugs in return, smoothing out her rumpled clothing.

She knew Sasha would break in a few seconds. Even though she fools herself into thinking otherwise, Sasha does not do well to bait being dangled in front of her. Waiting is for those who lose and she one who refuses to wait when she can just take what she wants. But this is Bayley's chess match now. If Sasha wants anything, she's going to have to beg for it.

Sasha closes her eyes, the agitation making her shake her head in disgruntlement. " _Fine_!" she reluctantly confesses.

"Fine what?" Bayley plays dumb, tilting her head and squinting her eyes as if she was confused.

"I want it." Sasha groans under her breath. Her eyes looking off to the side at the wooden table against the wall that held her bags.

"Want what? I couldn't really hear you..."

"Ugh! Fuck you, Bayley, stop _teasing_ me, dammit!" Sasha scrambles up to her knees, hissing from the sharp pain in her lower back as she makes her way towards the edge of the mattress and reaches out for Bayley. She frantically starts yanking off her jacket, tossing it to the ground, rummaging her hands under Bayley's black shirt like an out of control addict desperate for this fix.

"Fuck me." Sasha demands with a gruff. Her body was just a few flames from being on fire and every second wasted was extinguishing it, cooling the burning desire she had.

Bayley's body feels almost limp as she just stands there, allowing Sasha to rip her clothes off of her. If there was one thought that was loud above all, and the reason behind the small smile on her face, it was one word.

Checkmate.

Jacket and shirt on the floor, shoes kicked off, Sasha pulls Bayley back onto the bed, this time having her laying down in her bra and jeans. Sasha straddles on top of her, combing back her richly colored hair that has since became a bit untamed.

"You already have me. Don't make me grovel."

Bayley extends her hand up under Sasha's long, light blue sweater, feeling her soft and taut abdomen underneath. "Just taking a play out of the playbook you wrote."

"Ah, that would mean you're studying me? I thought you didn't think of me that much." Sasha's face lights up but out of spite more than anything. She knew she was right. "Face it, I live rent free in that mind of yours." she shamelessly taps Bayley's forehead in victory.

Bayley strains with a frown in return, visibly annoyed by Sasha's antics once again - seemingly, the running theme of the night.

"You talk _way_ too fucking much." she replies as her hands lead up to the breasts, groping them under her palm.

"And _I_ don't like your tone." Sasha quickly fires back with the same attitude Bayley gave her. "So, let's fix that."

Sasha reaches below to her hips where her cute and colorful Pink panties were and proceeds to peel them off. They were only going to be a barrier from this point on. Bayley watches her throw it to the side and lift herself closer towards her.

"-Give you something to do other than complain."

Sasha rests her body onto Bayley's ready face, her mouth in direct alignment with in-between her legs. She sighs out loudly upon the moment Bayley's warm tongue slid along her silky lips, leaning her head back with satisfaction. Her body heats like a furnace under the sweater stuck to her skin. Another piece of clothing adds to the pile that's quickly growing on the ground as Sasha is now completely bare. Bayley wraps her arms around Sasha's thighs for steadiness as Sasha, herself, finds her balance by holding on to the top of the headboard with one hand and the other rested on the crown of Bayley's head. With every flick of Bayley's tongue against her clit, another shiver ripples down Sasha's back.

"Oh, God. Do that....do that again." she whines, writhing her hips in a slow, circular motion. Bayley matches the pace by flattening her tongue and moving her head side to side, zigzagging her tongue against the wetness of Sasha's folds.

This makes her cry out, shamelessly starting up an orchestra of soft moaning. She moves her hands and leans her body back to reach behind her for Bayley's jeans. Her fingers fumble with undoing the belt and ripping open the button and zipper before she is able to slide her hand inside. A muffled noise rumbles out of Bayley's throat before she rolled her eyes closed, continuing her licks. Sasha watches her, gazing at the sight underneath her as she used her fingers in a rhythmic stroke.

"You like that, _hm?"_ Sasha bites on her bottom lip.

Bayley flutters her eyes open to look up at Sasha and, at that moment, Sasha swears she felt herself get wetter. The eye contact, Bayley's warm tongue, Sasha's urge to rip Bayley's pants off - everything felt so surreal. Almost like this was a dream, a movie, a work of someone's fiction. She feels the buildup of electricity from the tips of her toes to the follicles on her head.

"I'm starting to think you picked a fight with me on purpose. Just so you could do this." Sasha comments with a small smile before she licked her lips, closing her own eyes and losing herself again.

With a remark like that, Bayley can't help but to wonder.....was this what she really wanted? It's pretty obvious that everything she's currently doing is from her own decision making but did she want their confrontation to end like this? With Sasha naked and riding her face? She surely didn't mind it, that was for sure. It goes without saying that she always cared about Sasha and always wanted her to succeed and be happy. She's her best friend. Someone she could talk about anything with. Someone who makes her feel bubbly with joy just five minutes into being around her. Someone she innocently shared a kiss with on the roof of their car in one of the cities they had arrived at for a show.

It was a long night and they (as per Bayley's request) decided to make a quick detour from the hotel they were supposed to check in at and drive for an "adventure" although it was almost 1am. It was sporadic and ill-advised, especially for their early mornings, but they decided to say what the hell and drove to one of the nearby beaches. The emptiness of the location coupled with the crashing of the waves hitting the sand was so soothing that, for an hour, they were able to get away from their hectic schedule and breathe. The kiss just happened and they didn't talk about it afterwards but, to Bayley at least, it made her protection over Sasha that much more intense.

And that's why her comments, her sometimes violent way of communication, and the way she blows her off hurts her. Sometimes it feels like they are two different kinds of Sasha's and at any time, you can meet the one you weren't expecting. But this? Although quickly escalated? She likes this change of things.

Bayley works her tongue around Sasha's clit again, tracing it with the tip of her tongue before she caught it in her mouth. She begins sucking on the sensitive nub when she feels Sasha's sliding her fingers in-between her gradually throbbing lips before she dipped inside of her for the first time. Bayley's drawn out moans sends vibrations against Sasha's core as she stretches out her legs. There's only but so much space she had in such restricting jeans and she wishes that Sasha would take them off like she's done just about everything else.

Sasha starts to curl her finger, pumping in and out of her slowly while also trying compose herself on top. That slow burn build starts teetering towards the edge as Sasha felt her legs start to weaken. She now knew it was only a matter of time before she hit her climax.

She rocks her hips directly against Bayley's open mouth eagerly to get the most out of this that she could. She felt greedy. Impatient. Desperate.

"Sh... _shit!_ Shit, I'm so close." she signals through a choppy yet raspy voice, one hand now gripping Bayley's head in place. "Don't stop. I'm right there-"

The faster it starting rising within her, the faster she started to thrust her now two fingers inside Bayley to the point she was fucking her. Bayley tries her hardest to focus on Sasha and not her own pleasure but is quickly overwhelmed. She lifts up her legs to give Sasha a better angle while Sasha's moans becomes louder and more frequent. Bayley takes the liberty of creating strides of licks, slurping at the accumulated wetness occasionally, making Sasha catch her breath.

" _Fuckfuckfuckfuck-_ I'm.......I....."

Sasha slows her hand to a halt. Mouth left agape, head back, and silence filing the room other than Bayley's audible lapping, Sasha is absolutely still for a few moments before a loud groan erupts out of her. Her stomach tightens with every breath she took as the ripples of her orgasm made her go limp. She could barely keep her eyes open when Bayley also slowed to a stop, making sure she coasted Sasha to the finish line. Sasha later pulls back from Bayley's face and rolls to the side just to collapse on the bed.

Being able to get air again, Bayley swiftly wipes the corners of her mouth before she sits herself up. She tears her jeans off without a second thought now that she was so worked up. She didn't even care what position they find themselves in next. Now, it was her turn. It's when she's in the process of taking off her bra that she looks over to the side and sees Sasha snuggling underneath the sheets with her back facing her.

This made Bayley stops in the tracks.

"Sasha."

"Hm." she responds, not moving a muscle.

".....What are you doing?" Bayley goes to pull the covers off of her when Sasha swats her away.

"Mm! No, I'm exhausted." she waves her hand, lifting the covers over her shoulder.

Bayley, 90% naked, sits there flabbergasted at the sight of Sasha attempting to sleep after receiving her orgasm. _Only hers_. She was the one that starting getting Bayley off and now she's tucked in bed? Did she miss the memo? The contract that said this was a one person deal?

"You're fucking with me right?" Bayley questions to make sure she's not seeing things. Like Sasha trying to doze off.

"Please make sure you grab all your things on your way out." Sasha mumbles back with low effort to speak.

Bayley just stares at the back of Sasha's head for about 10 seconds, still not believing the move she just pulled.

"Sasha."

Silence.

"Sasha."

Silence.

"Sasha, what the fuck?" Bayley's impatience spikes, forcing her to stand up and swipe her pants off the floor.

It was clear Sasha was not going to move and it wasn't as if she can force her to continue. Even then with the sounds of Bayley putting herself together, Sasha did not stir once. For a moment, Bayley believed that maybe she actually did fall asleep. A part of her feels that she should feel accomplished, confident even, for doing her part so well that it knocked the wind out of Sasha. She should fixing her belt with pride, however, she can't shake the idea that she was just toyed with.

All her clothes on and personal items put back into her pocket, Bayley stares at Sasha one last time before she shook her head and walked towards the door. She left the room with no parting words or goodbyes. However, as soon as the door closed, Sasha giggled a laugh that sounded like it was held in for way too long.

She rolls onto her back, staring up at the ceiling in the dark with such a victorious smile.

"That'll teach you to barge in my room and think you can get away with it." she comments to herself, her words on the brink of laughter.

Although finding that moment funny, she pouts at what their night could have been but ultimately knew she did what she had to do. Bayley wanted to let off steam and she got it. She wanted to feel big and in charge and Sasha gave her that. Nothing more, nothing less. Maybe some time in the future they can go down this road but right now, she's not ready for that kind of vulnerability. 

"It's been fun but adios, Bayley." she waved at the door as if Bayley stood there, even blowing a kiss. " _Sleep tight_."


End file.
